


These Neon Lights.

by StarredSarah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Thor, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Oblivious Thor, Protective Thor, Psychological Trauma, Thor Angst, Thorki - Freeform, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarredSarah/pseuds/StarredSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of intoxicated antics Thor and Loki finally come together in a fitting piece, but can Loki escape the shadows of his past without destroying himself?<br/>(Eventually explicit)<br/>Chapter 1/??</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Neon Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective of this story will switch often between the two brothers and occasionally as both of them. I'm a little rusty in my current writing, but I promise the later chapters of this will flow much better. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

It was within the dark and early hours of the morning when Thor received the call, from Tony of all people, alerting him that his brother was beginning to cause an uproar at one of the local dive bars. He’d awoken groggily in his bed at the tower, barely coherent until Stark threatened to take care of the problem himself. Now, however, he was jogging down the lamp light street clad in a hoodie and khaki shorts with his blond locks uncombed and flowing behind him in the wind he created; at home he’d left a window open and a light on, his bed messily unmade, hoping that the situation wouldn’t escalate to calling Mjolnir. It was almost cold out as the stars above tried desperately to break through the neon light that Manhattan radiated, to his right cars whizzed by with Midgardians trying to reach the next club before last call finally came, and to his left he passed the eerie abandonment of darkened shop fronts. If it wasn’t for the urgency of his situation he might have noticed the simply beauty of it, instead though he was blind to the scenery around him as he focused only on his footfalls.

Thor reached the bar within a few minutes, his size for once aiding him on the small rocky planet, and tried to bring himself together before going in to confront his brother. With a certain amount of relaxation he entered the smoky, heavy air of the bar before looking around and then thanking his lucky stars that Tony had apparently left the scene a while ago. It was easy enough to find his brother as he meandered through the slightly crowded scene, pushing those who were in his way out of it: Loki was in the far left corner bickering with some man who was getting dangerously close to his chest as he pointed at the god. The closer Thor got to the pair the more nervous he got that the small man who was still on the offensive would decide to strike Loki. Or that Loki would decide to decimate the entirety of the bar. Already Thor could feel the power diffusing off of his brother’s shoulders.

“Loki!” Thor shouted with a smile, not wanting to agitate his brother any more than he already was, once he was close enough.

Loki looked over at him with a slight snarl before returning to the man in front of him, his hands getting ready to take advantage of the power he’d built up around himself. Quickly, Thor made his way between the two, ignoring the Midgard, and grabbed Loki’s shoulders before the younger could use anything he’d planned to. Still, he smiled at Loki.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Thor’s whisper was hard as he tried to pull Loki away from the confrontation then, hoping he could reason with him before things spiraled out of control.

“I didn’t do anything, he’s the…one who s-started it!” The hiss was slurred badly as Loki managed it between his gritted teeth, fighting Thor’s grasp.

“I do not care who started it, brother, _I_ am finishing it. Now come on.” With shove a Thor managed to get his brother to step backwards before him.

 _“I will finish it.”_ The venom on Loki’s tongue was thick as he tried once again to free his shoulders of Thor’s grasp to lunge at the man behind them.

Without bothering to reply Thor knocked Loki off of his feet, managing to hoist the younger over his shoulder to carry him through the bar kicking and snarling. Loki thrashed in Thor’s grasp as his world spun with alcohol and the vertigo of being thrown over Thor’s shoulder. He growled and hissed through the dizziness as he tried to desperately claw his way off of his brother’s shoulder, cat-like in nature; his once opponent yelling obscenities at him as he was taken further and further away. At once he tried to summon his abilities only to find them lost in a drunken sea of frustration, his focus on them fading as he tried not to vomit on his elder.

Finally the cold night’s air hit him with all the sensation of a cold shower as Thor shouldered their way through the entrance of the bar and out into the city, his brother still fighting frailly for freedom. It only teased Loki to give up his stomach to the pavement below. He prevailed.

“What exactly was going on in there?” Thor asked exasperated as he noticed Loki’s fervor beginning to dissipate. 

“He thought I…that I was staring at his-his asss….” Loki’s speech deteriorated with the threat of his stomach contents surrendering to the wooziness that pinned him to his brother’s shoulder.

Thor merely chuckled in a short reply at the silliness of Midgardians as he hoisted his brother back a little further on his shoulder and tried to remember the way to Loki’s apartment building. As if triggered by his brother’s smile it was then that Loki finally submitted to the demands of his throat and heaved heavily behind Thor as he was jostled, managing to miss the gist of his brother’s back. At the first contraction of Loki’s abdomen Thor stopped dead in his steps and limited his hold on the younger to his hips, allowing him to flex as he needed to in order to expel the bile from his body. In reality the mass was soupy and slick, tasting of peaches and other fruits and bitters that Loki could vaguely remember his drinks once reminiscing of, as it splashed against the sidewalk as free as an open hydrant.

Once Loki’s stomach had finished its escapades Thor took the boy off of his shoulder to stand in front of him. Loki’s knees were weak and his brow was covered in a thick sweat and just as his ankles began to support his weight, they sorely gave up, sending the train-wrecked younger into a quick fall against the solidity of Thor’s chest. Gently Thor held his younger against him in a hug; in his arms Loki felt like a child—lost and frail as he tried to control his breathing.

“Come on.” Thor whispered after a quiet minute with a supportive pat along Loki’s shoulder.

Again he lifted his younger, gently this time without annoyance, to hold the broken figure in his arms bridal style. Thor’s first steps were timid with the fear that Loki still wasn’t finished emptying himself of the liquor that was surly still toxically ruminating in his stomach, slowly he advanced his pace to a brisk walk as the younger’s stomach failed to assert itself. Through instinct Loki curled himself into the comforting warmth of Thor’s chest, his arms around the older’s neck and fingers playing unconsciously with the still tangled golden spun locks that spilled over his brother’s neck, his eyes barely open as he breathed in Thor’s scent.

When Loki awoke again he was being placed within Thor’s bed, flush cotton sheets being tucked over him by an exhausted Thor who “Tsk’d” at the sight of the pile of bones below his golden smile as he ran a hand through the inky hair that was glued to Loki’s forehead with sweat. In protest to the touch Loki whined weakly wishing he could find the strength to push the elder above him backwards. But sleep now ruled over his mangled body, as he found rest in the plush blankets of Thor's bed, stealing from his bones the ability to keep his eyes open let alone to summon power. 

As always happened though, when Thor woke up the next day to the sound of his phone going off—no doubt Coulson or Fury recruiting him for another day’s work—he was alone on the mattress, all signs of his brother missing from his room.


End file.
